


The Pit

by Silverskin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, Forced Orgasm, Mind Manipulation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskin/pseuds/Silverskin
Summary: Whilst on a mission, Chris Redfield finds himself going from hunter to prey.





	The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> My first RE fic, written in 2011. I've rewritten it a little in a few places and cleaned up the grammar. Let me know if there's any mistakes.

Chris panted hard as he jogged through a labyrinth of concrete corridors after his latest prey. In the abandoned mansion above, he had managed to wound the Licker in the dimness of moonlight, and was now pursuing the beast deep underground into the heart of the secret Arklay research facility. He rounded a corner into a long straight hallway, numbered steel doors lining each wall. The neon strip lights flickered above his head as he paced slowly along the drip trail of mutant blood leading to the only open door, down at the far end.

“Nowhere else to go huh?” He muttered to himself, the mildest of grins rising on his strong stubbled face.

Wisps of steam curled around the top of the doorframe, and all he could see of the room beyond was a rusty walkway with handrails leading off into darkness. Gripping his gun in both hands, he stepped tentatively inside. Hot, humid air engulfed him, and he could see the steam was venting from two large ducts jutting down from the Ceiling. Peering over the rail, he could see nothing of the floor, and the far end of the walkway was still obscured in steam.  Halfway along the left handrail was a control panel with an array of illuminated buttons and switches. He approached it, and was just reaching with his hand to turn the lights on, when the clank of heavy claws on metal rang out.

The Licker burst from the steam ahead and knocked Chris hard into the rusted handrail, the heavily corroded metal bending from the force the collision. Its tongue lashed out, knocking the pistol from his grip and wrapping tight around his wrist. The beast was now reared up against Chris, its claws pressed against his chest. The combined weight of the two of them was too much for the rail, which groaned and cracked as it came away from its supports. Chris plunged downwards but the beast managed the scramble back in time. But the Licker’s tongue was still wrapped around Chris’ wrist and he gripped it with both hands as he swung in mid-air. The creature struggled above him, the weight of Chris pinning its shoulders against two of the struts the rail had sat on. It roared and shook its head violently, trying to shake the dangling human off. That’s when he spotted that the rail hadn’t broken off completely, but was hanging down from the walkway with the control panel still attached.

A plan hatched in Chris’ head. He reached back for his machete, drew it from its scabbard, and in one carefully-aimed throw, planted it in the center of the Licker’s exposed brain. The mutant fell limp instantly. Victorious, he shook his arm free of its tongue and reached for the buckled rail. As he did so, his blade slipped from the mutant’s head and dropped into the nothingness before Chris could catch it.

“Damn” cursed the swaying hero, knowing he’d have to go down and get it.

Oddly, it made no clang or splash as it hit bottom, IF it hit bottom. He was far too busy to really dwell on it. He gripped the metal rail with both hands and was about to start hauling himself up, when he felt something collide lazily with his foot.

He peered down into the void below. “What the hell?”

Within a second his confusion had turned to horror, as a single black appendage rose up into the light and began feeling blindly for him.

“HOLY SHIIIT!”

Chris began scrambling up the handrail in a panic. As he grasped the edge of the control panel for leverage, his palm brushed a button marked ‘BIOHAZARD CONTAINMENT’. Instantly, computerised protocols bathed the chamber in red light and began sealing it off. A thick steel plate dropped over the doorway and the steam vents shut off with a grinding clank.

Chris looked down again, finally able to see what lurked beneath him. An Uroboros, larger than any he had seen, filled the bottom half of the room wall to wall. It was a sea of writhing black appendages interspersed with glowing orange orbs.........and he was now in its sights.

Before Chris had time to react, the monster had wrapped its first tentacle firmly around his left ankle. He kicked at it with his other foot in a futile attempt to break free, but it was no use. Latched onto its target, the vile creation now sent an army of appendages curling and sliding their way up the first one. Chris desperately tried to pull himself loose, but his leg was now being engulfed by a black mass of limbs.

The mutant took hold of his other leg, pulling them both into a tight embrace. It enveloped him up to his knees but could go no further, its arms already at full stretch. Chris’ apple biceps strained as the monster yanked at him a few times, trying to wrench him loose, but he managed to hold on. It seemed like a stalemate, but unfortunately for Chris, this Uroboros had a few tricks up its sleeve for dealing with an unwilling victim. He watched in confusion as a long tubule no bigger than a garden hose rose up alongside him. Its end then curled over towards him like a shower head, revealing a hole at its tip.

“Holy shi- AAGH!”

Chris’ head reared back as hot transparent fluid spurted into his face. The head of the tubule shook violently, making the gloop spatter all over his head and shoulders. The limb rose up a little higher, aiming it’s excretion at his hands. Chris’ grip on the rail instantly dissolved as it became as slippery as a bar of soap. He grasped desperately at the metal, trying to keep hold, but it was futile.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!” His cry echoed as he plunged down.

The moment he landed on the creature’s flexing mass it grabbed at his wrists and ankles. Struggling on his back. It wrenched hard at his limbs, pulling him into a tight X-shape, making the work of tearing away his chest straps, gun holster, utility belt, and kneepads all the easier. A disgusted horror spread through Chris’ mind as multiple hot, slick tentacles began sliding down his collar and up his short sleeves. He watched as appendages wormed their way across his chest and stomach under his tight green shirt. The fabric stretched and tented as they began to rip it open and burst through the holes, tearing it apart in an animalistic frenzy from the inside. A dozen tentacles slid up each leg of his pants, the pressure of them forcing two long rips all the way to the top of his thighs. He jerked violently against his restraints as their tips slid over the soft white cotton of his bulge before bursting out of the zip and ripping the last remnants of his trousers clear away.

Now only his jockstrap remained for the beast to deal with.

A single tentacle slipped under the elastic waistband at the back before gliding along the valley between his rounded buttocks. It arrived at his perineum and Chris tensed as it cautiously nudged its way around the impressive contents of his jockstrap, the tip eventually emerging from the waistband above the B.S.A.A patch at the front. Showing more care now, the Uroboros moved his legs together briefly as it pulled them off, the elastic straps stretching as they were wrenched over his beefy thighs. Now naked but for his footwear, fingerless gloves and earpiece, Chris struggled against his bonds, but his efforts proved fruitless.

‘ _This is it then,_ ’ he thought despairingly, expecting to be devoured at any moment.

Unknown to Chris, this Uroboros had quite different intentions. Six of its lubricating tubules emerged all around him, and set about coating his whole body in smooth-flowing ooze. His body took on a glossy sheen in the red light of the chamber, and once the beast was satisfied he was thoroughly drenched in its excretion, it withdrew its tubules and set to work. Chris looked down at his torso as scores of black tentacles snaked over his muscular physique, massaging the fluid into his skin. His body hair clung to them as they kneaded and fondled his mighty pectorals, occasionally glancing against his large brown nipples, making them stand on end. Tentacles slid around either side of his waist and began slow, purposeful strokes up and down the full length of his 8-pack abs, from his nipples to his pubic hair. Countless others massaged his back, his arms, his calves, his thighs, every inch of him. A combination of the intense heat, the fluid all over him, and the constant contact from the monster made his skin buzz.

 _What the hell’s it doing? Why hasn't it killed me?_ Chris wondered, trying the fathom the mutant’s strange behaviour.

Soon enough he would get his answer. He realized with panic that he was sinking slowly into the mass of the creature. Chris was lowered into a womb-like space the Uroboros had opened up within its myriad of tentacles. The red gleam of the lights above disappeared behind a roof of limbs to be replaced by the dim orange glow of countless fleshy orbs. With his lower legs and forearms anchored firmly in the squirming walls of his living prison, Chris could do nothing but await the mutant’s next actions. He didn't have to wait long however, as he watched a single large appendage appear above his groin. Its head had an O-shaped orifice surrounded by thick lips and behind that roughly a foot of its length was transparent. Chris’ eyes widened in terror as the tentacle moved down and commenced drawing his flaccid member inside it.

“OH FUCK NO!!!” he cried, struggling as the lips slid carefully over his foreskin.

When the tentacle’s head arrived at the base of his member, it pressed itself firmly into Chris’ gloop-covered pubic hair, slurping noises emitting from its lips as it tried to form an air-tight seal. While the Uroboros positioned this limb, two more tentacles appeared above Chris’ chest. They were narrow and long, their two inch wide heads splayed outwards like the bell of a trumpet, and as they drew closer, hollow tubules extruded from within them and zeroed in on his erect nipples. They clamped onto the nubs, sucking hard until they were anchored firmly on them. Chris back arched as the tubules began to retract, pulling his nipples into points as the main heads descended upon them. Their inner surfaces were covered in hundreds of tiny nodes that undulated rhythmically on the tender brown skin.

“NO! S-STOP!” he shouted, sweat pouring off his brow.

His protest clearly fell on deaf ears, as the monstrosity continued its vile assault. With its other appendage now firmly secured over Chris’ limp organ, it began sucking the air out of the bottle-like space it rested inside. Gulping motions ran along the tentacle, like a snake swallowing eggs, and Chris could do nothing but watch through the clear membrane as his cock began to stir within. Soon enough it was fully erect, but the pumping continued unabated. The vacuum made blood rush into it, causing Chris’ erection to swell way beyond its normal size and into a twelve inch column of rock-hard steel, the thick shaft covered in large protruding veins with a broad bulbous head at its summit.

The Uroboros manipulated his erogenous zones with skill and intent, it’s genetically engineered instincts driving its perverted actions towards Chris, who was now nothing more than a slave to its will. Just as the living penis pump began to lift off, a vine-like tendril slid onto Chris crotch, lashing itself tightly around the base of his shaft to keep the blood from flowing out. The appendage moved achingly slowly off his massive forced hard-on, its mouth having to stretch wide before his over-engorged cockhead would finally pop out of it.

“Wesker...you son of a bitch”, he cursed, screwing his eyes shut.

Chris shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He need not have bothered, as the creature’s next move stopped his head spinning instantly. Chris’ eyes snapped open as he felt the tips of four tentacles make contact with the crevice between his buttocks. The quarter-inch wide feelers were soon pushing their way between his ample glutes and converging on his unprotected sphincter. He clenched hard as together they pushed against his hole, trying to breach it.

“FFF- FUUUCK!” He spat out as the tentacle’s heads forced their way into him.

Stopping with only two inches of their length inside him, their ends curled over into blunt hooks which gripped the ring of muscles around his hole. The black limbs began to tug at his reluctant entrance, pulling taut as they applied more force. The monster took it’s time, not wanting to damage it’s resistant victims body, but eventually Chris’ hole surrendered to the unrelenting force exerted on it. While his hole was being slowly prized open, three more Vine-like tendrils arrived on his cock, spiraling up the immense glistening shaft towards its crown. They hovered for a moment over the broad purple helmet, fluid dripping from them, before they began to probe the slit at its tip.

“NOOO-MMPH!” Chris cried out, only to have a tentacle thrust into his mouth.

It slid with violent speed to the back of his throat, forcing its way down his oesophagus all the way to his stomach. Chris felt a warm sensation filling his belly as the Uroboros pumped a potent cocktail of stimulants and sugars into him. Unable to breathe as he was force-fed, Chris began to buck wildly in the creature’s embrace, his face turning deep red. Then without warning, two tubules appeared from nowhere and shot up his nostrils, the ooze on their surfaces numbing his nasal passages as they journeyed inside. They reached the back of his throat, pushing their way carefully around the feeding tube and into his windpipe. Just as Chris was on the verge of blacking out, he felt a blast of air fill his lungs, only to be drawn out a few seconds later. Another blast, then another, faster this time, as the creature controlled his breathing, eventually developing a steady rhythm.

Aphrodisiacs seeped into Chris’ bloodstream from the demonic soup, and before long his panic and despair was giving way to other very different feelings. With the pleasure centers of his brain charged up, his erogenous zones seemed ten times more sensitive to the touch than before, and his balls were swelling with semen. With its captive suitably readied, the mutant pushed it’s probing tendrils deep into Chris’ dick. All three thrust in and out, widening the full length of the tube before tugging the slit open, sending shockwaves up Chris’ spine. Precum poured from his chemically-stimulated glans and flowed down the gigantic erection.

 _FFFF...Fuck....JESUS....it...IT CAN’T_ , he babbled in his own head, his mind tangled up.

Now Chris’ rectum was opened as far as it would go, lubricating tubules appeared once again and spurted their gloop into his dilated hole. With lube dripping out of him in large slops, a massive tentacle emerged over his right shoulder. It moved through the air over his body, curling downwards as it reached his thighs. It was five inches thick with a closed circular mouth, and the first two feet of it were covered in hundreds of grape-sized nodes that swayed gently from side to side. Even with the agent’s backdoor wrenched wide open, the thick limb had to apply some pressure to get inside. Electro-chemical energy washed over Chris’ mind as he felt the tentacle’s nodes popping past his ring of muscle, stretching it even further.

While that appendage invaded him, a narrow suction tubule descended towards his cock. It entered his loosened urethra with ease, worming its way down to the base of his shaft. Chris’ eyes rolled in their sockets as the tendrils still coiled around his hard-on started to tighten and loosen rhythmically, their tips still teasing his occupied slit. He surrendered completely now to the depraved pleasure he was feeling, which was taken to even greater highs by the fifteen inches of tentacle anchored inside his bowls. The stimulation was beyond anything he had ever experienced. The nodes on its surface turned in slow circles, nudging his prostate and making his guts tingle. After a few minutes of that, Chris felt an orgasm building in his groin. He couldn’t stop it, and by now he didn’t want to, his back arching as ecstasy washed over him.

 _FUCK YEEEESSSS!!!!!!_ His mind yelled as he erupted.

The Uroboros voraciously sucked the cum from his dick, the hot seed shooting up the translucent tubule and disappearing into the monster’s mass. Out of sight of Chris, it arrived at its destination, a fleshy sack filled with a clutch of dark, lemon-sized eggs. Wesker had designed the creature so that only the chemical signature of human sperm could activate them, and not only that, but it needed to use a human host to transport them out of the facility. Copious amounts of Chris’ seed spattered all over the eggs as it coaxed orgasm after orgasm from him, draining his balls of their valuable contents. One egg after the other took on a fierce orange glow as the semen did its job.

Even after being milked on and off for a solid hour, Chris just wanted the perverted sex to continue. The creature had totally corrupted him, keeping him ultra-horny with the torrent of stimulants that now saturated his whole body. When the Uroboros was satisfied all of its eggs were ready to be implanted, it disconnected its suckers from his nipples, withdrew the breathing and feeder tubes from Chris’ nose and mouth, and uncoiled the vine-like tendrils from his cock. The sensation of the suction tubule slipping out of his shaft made Chris climax again, a fountain of cum spurting uncontrollably from his twitching hard-on.

“FFFUUUCK! GOD YES!!!” He cried, as huge ropes of spunk splattered all over his body.

As Chris came down from his latest orgasm, confusion filled his sex-crazed mind as to why the stimulation had ceased. Only the large tentacle in his hole remained in place, its nodes motionless as it waited to perform its second task......as an ovipositor. Eggs began to travel along its length, and even through its thick skin Chris could see them glowing as they journeyed towards their destination. Chris felt his hole dilate a little as the first egg passed though, still inside the appendage, before popping out of its mouth deep inside him. A second, then a third were laid within him, and there was still a long line of glowing pearls running up the tentacle waiting to be implanted.

Unafraid and still unnaturally horny, Chris watched in silence as his belly started to swell. He felt oddly thrilled by the sensation, his abs stretching as the beast poured its eggs into him. The tentacle crammed in a final couple of eggs as it began to withdraw, the friction coaxing another orgasm from Chris as it went. At the moment it parted company with his ring, a circle of small pores around the appendage’s mouth jetted a fluid onto Chris’ gaping entrance that made it contract hard until it was closed tightly.

With its work complete, the Uroboros gently lowered Chris downwards until his back rested against the steel floor. Its great mass of limbs retracted towards the walls, creating a space around him. As he sat up, Chris spotted his equipment which lay scattered on the floor amongst tattered pieces of his clothes. He staggered to his feet and gathered them up, putting his machete back in its scabbard and his pistol in its holster. When he slung them over his shoulder, the Uroboros neatly opened up a path to a sliding steel door it revealed in the wall.

Shaky-legged, he lurched towards it, scooping up his jockstrap as he went, and pulled open the small control panel at its side. Punching the large red button inside with his palm, he heard the locks uncouple before the two halves of the door disappeared into the wall. He stumbled into the corridor outside just before the door closed firmly behind him. Finally free, Chris leaned back against the doorframe, taking deeps breaths. He closed his eyes as his head rested against the frame, his hand absent-mindedly drifting down his bloated eight-pack. Even after the ordeal he had been through he was still incredibly turned-on, and although his cock was now back to its normal size, it was still rock-hard, with precum oozing from its tip. Just as his fingers made contact with the shaft, his eyes snapped open.

“No....c’mon man....you’ve got to get out of here,” He chastised himself.

With that he stepped into his jockstrap, the damp cotton barely able to contain his throbbing hard-on. He fastened his utility belt loosely around his hips and pulled the chest straps onto his shoulders, before clumsily managing to clip the gun holster back onto his thigh. Chris raced through the corridors of the Arklay mansion and out into the relative safety of the surrounding forest. After putting some distance between himself and the complex, he stopped to catch his breath and looked down at his distended belly in the moonlight. Chris could feel an Uroboros egg pressed against his tightly sealed hole and, reason returning, quickly became determined to get them all out of him one way or another. He squatted behind a tree, his back lent against the bark, and pulled his throbbing cock out of his underwear. Using his precum as lube, he slicked up two fingers and reached behind his balls. He pushed hard against the clenched ring, and eventually got his two digits inside. Wasting no time, he slicked up two fingers on his other hand and reached around from the back, clenching his teeth as he rammed them in. Precum streamed from Chris’ cock as he brutalized his own hole, pulling and stretching it savagely. He felt the end of the first egg starting to protrude and clenched his stomach muscles. The sensation of it popping through his still-sensitive ring was too much for Chris. He gripped his cock with both hands as more eggs volleyed out, pumping his fists up and down the aching shaft so fast they became a blur. Just as the final egg was expelled, a torrent of cum burst from his dick, raining down on the mossy undergrowth and dribbling over his fingerless gloves. After a few minutes of heavy breaths, Chris stumbled to his feet, stuffing his softening manhood back in his jockstrap. He looked down at the pile of glowing eggs at his feet, tiny underdeveloped Uroboros squirming restlessly within them.

Sufficiently recovered, a near-naked Chris Redfield disappeared into the night, knowing that he wasn’t likely to forget the extremes of this mission any time soon.


End file.
